Sulley
James P. "Sulley" Sullivan is the protagonist of Monsters, Inc. and the deuteragonist Monsters University. He is a starter character in Disney INFINITY. Appearance Sulley is a giant furry blue friendly and sweet monster with horns and purple spots. Abilities Sulley's only current known ability is to scare people. By scaring he can activate triggers in his adventure that will help him in many instances. Sulley otherwise relies on weapons like the Toiletpaper Launcher, as well as a shoulder bash. He has also demonstrated many instances of great strength and endurance. Films ''Monsters, Inc. In the first film, Sulley was top scarer of Monsters, Inc., and was naturally afraid of humans, due to their rumored "toxic touch" that could kill the biggest monsters in an instant... until he met Boo (AKA Mary), a human girl who found her way into the monster world and into the factory. Sulley, who was initially hesitant, became Boo's protector and obtained a fatherly role to the human. Constantly worrying about her and protecting her from harm while at the same time unlocking the secrets that humans were not as deadly as rumored. Starting by treating Boo like a pet, he eventually grew to care for her, the attention drawing away from a jealous Mike. Randall Boggs, Sulley's rival who also wants to be top scarer, tries to use Boo in an experiment to forcibly extract screams for the growing energy crisis that relies on their cries to provide, and risking his friendship with Mike, Sulley comes to her rescue and in the process discovers that a child's laughter is 10 times more powerful than scream. Sometime after Mr. Waternoose, the CEO of Monsters, Inc., is arrested by the CDA, Sulley becomes the new CEO and changes the policy to obtain children's laughter instead, apparently turning the energy crisis around. Sometime after the events of the film, Sulley announces Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me, a company play that stars Mike, who has also directed, written, and produced the play, in front of the audience, and he appears in the play as a co-star. ''Monsters University In the prequel, Sulley is an arrogant, carefree teenager who loves to prank others. "When it comes to Scaring, Sulley’s a natural—his abundant size, fierce roar and family legacy of a long line of high-achieving Scarers make him a shoo-in for the esteemed Scare Program at Monsters University. But from the moment the overly confident monster steps his big furry feet on campus, it’s clear he’d rather crack jokes than books—and he learns the hard way that his unfettered talent and family ties can only get him so far. With his ego bruised and future in jeopardy, a stubborn Sulley must put his pride aside, team up with an odd bunch of misfit monsters and actually work if he wants to live up to his true Scaring potential." Gallery sulley.png|Another render of Sulley sulleyrender.png|Another render of Sulley Sully-Disney-Infinity-Figure.jpg|The toy Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pixar Category:Starter Character Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Series 1 Category:Heroes